Mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and smartwatches are in wide use in the world today. Such electronic devices typically employ a touch sensitive display for both data display as well as to receive user input. Most of these touch sensitive displays utilize capacitive touch sensing.
A typical touch sensitive display includes a display layer constructed from technology such as LCD, IPS, or AMOLED, as well as a sensing layer. A transparent layer is adjacent to and spaced apart from the display layer. A typical sensing layer includes a plurality of parallel drive lines, and a plurality of parallel sensing lines. The sensing lines capacitively intersect the drive lines. In operation, a single drive line is driven with a wave, such as a square wave or sine wave. The capacitance between the sensing lines and the driven drive line is sensed at the point where they intersect. Presence of a human finger or a conductive object alters the expected capacitance at the intersection point, and by measuring the change in capacitance, a touch between the finger or conductive object and the touch sensitive display can be detected.
However, in some instances, the touch between the finger or conductive object and the transparent layer is sufficient to cause a component or components of the touch sensitive display to bend, ultimately resulting in the registering of a touch at a different, incorrect location. Since accurate determination of the location of the touch is commercially desirable, development of an electronic device able to accurately determine the location of a touch even in the presence of the aforementioned bending is needed.